Field
The present disclosure is generally directed to information technology (IT) systems, and more specifically, to deployment of applications on appropriate IT resources.
Related Art
In related art implementations there are methods and apparatus for instant host configuration. In such related art implementations, there is a system includes a plurality of instance hosts configurable for resource instances of a network-accessible service, and control servers to manage remote configuration of the instance hosts. In such example implementations, a selected control server transmits, to a selected instance host, a sequence of one or more commands in response to an instance configuration request from a client. The selected instance host instantiates a remote command executor. The remote command executor initiates configuration operations corresponding to the command sequence, and terminates. The selected control server provides a response to the instance configuration request, based at least in part on results of the operations initiated by the executor. An example of such a related art implementations is described in US Patent Publication No. 2014/0207918 A1, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety for all purposes.